FOUILLE AU CORPS
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: "M. Uzumaki… Et si vous me disiez tout de suite ce que vous cachez pour que je puisse vous libérer." / " Et si nous arrêtions ce petit jeu ? Nous savons très bien comment ça va se finir… " OS NaruSasu day 2017


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publies pour vous, pensez aux reviews »  
Bêta : QcFanficGirl  
Pairing : NaruSasu  
Rating : M  
Genres : Romance & Humour  
Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto  
Influences : D'après une idée de Naoki Yuki - Naruto se trouve dans un aéroport (voulant quitter le pays pour un voyage d'affaire) ou un magasin (car celui-ci est à court de préservatif~~something like that). Lorsqu'il passe le portillon celui-ci ce met à sonner, c'est alors qu'un vigil, Sasuke, se présente devant lui, fouillant son sac mais rien. Alors il se met à le "toucher" pour voir s'il a volé. Sasuke a les mains baladeuses.  
Naruto emploi des mots salaces. C'est ainsi que Sasuke emmène Naruto dans un coin plus tranquille pour opérer à un examen un peu plus précis… + Only the ring finger knows d'Haganemaru **

* * *

_« Le vol 450 en direction d'Ibiza … »_

\- Merde, jura Naruto en prenant rapidement une boîte de capotes pour la payer à la caisse.

Son vol allait bientôt décoller et il ne s'était pas encore enregistré, ni passer les contrôles de sécurité. Pressé, il ne récupéra pas sa monnaie auprès du pharmacien et couru, enfournant la boîte dans sa poche.

Il enregistra rapidement ses bagages et récupéra sa carte d'embarquement puis arriva au contrôle de sécurité. Il fut soulager de ne pas voir beaucoup de monde et s'empressa de se défaire de tous les objets qui pouvaient sonner. Il attendit puis vint son tour. Il s'avança entre les portiques et pria pour ne pas … sonner.

\- Et merde, jura-t-il une seconde fois.

\- Mettez-vous sur le côté, s'il vous plait, demanda un agent de sécurité.

Naruto obéit, sachant pertinemment que ça mettrait plus de temps de ne pas le faire. Il releva les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'exaspération et tomba sur un homme à croquer. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et détailla, sans honte, son vis-à-vis, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. L'agent était légèrement plus petit que lui, brun aux yeux noir avec la peau blanche. Naruto avait l'impression qu'il sortait d'un manga avec sa coupe asymétrique, deux mèches devant le visage et en piques à l'arrière du crâne, mais ça lui plut. Il avait toujours trouvé beau les asiatiques, sûrement à cause de sa passion pour le Japon.

L'homme en uniforme bascula son poids sur un pied et une main sur la hanche, haussant un sourcil interrogateur devant les yeux azur qui le mangeaient. Il réitéra sa question que le passager n'avait pas entendue :

\- Avez-vous d'autres objets susceptibles de faire sonner les bornes ?

\- Un tas que je me ferais un plaisir de vous montrer, sourit Naruto

L'agent soupira, esquissant un fin rictus qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Naruto.

\- Tu veux que je m'en occupe Sasuke ? demanda un second agent de sécurité.

\- Non, c'est bon, je peux gérer.

Le dénommé Sasuke fit signe à Naruto de se décaler un peu plus sur le côté.

\- Écoutez, en temps normal, j'aime que les choses durent longtemps, avoua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Mais là, je suis un peu pressé parce que mon vol est sur le point de partir.

 _« Le vol 450 en direction d'Ibiza embarquera dans 30 minutes, veuillez nous excuser pour la gène occasionnée »_

\- … ou pas.

\- On dirait que les choses vont pouvoir durer entre nous, souffla le brun en récupérant le passeport et la carte d'embarquement de Naruto.

Ce dernier sourit et Sasuke lui demanda sérieusement de vider ses poches de tous les objets pouvant sonner. Bien que Naruto sache que la boîte de capote ne pouvait pas déclancher l'alarme, il la sortit de son pantalon et la posa dans une caisse en plastique sur une table à côté de lui.

\- Prévoyant, lança Sasuke. J'aurais parié sur un voyage d'affaire.

\- L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Le brun acquiesça avant de lui demander d'écarter les bras et les jambes pour passer son détecteur de métaux portatif. Certes, il était en costume parce qu'il travaillait dans une entreprise sélecte, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir s'amuser de temps en temps et d'avoir sa propre personnalité.

Le détecteur sonna au niveau de son torse et de l'entrejambe.

\- M. Uzumaki… Et si vous me disiez tout de suite ce que vous cachez pour que je puisse vous libérer.

\- Mais je suis bien avec vous, j'aime la direction que prend notre relation.

\- Relation ? répéta Sasuke, visiblement amusé par le jeu de son vis-à-vis. Aller retirez votre veste.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à une fouille au corps normalement ?

\- Vous y tenez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Évidemment, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un agent de la sécurité est terriblement sexy.

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent autour d'eux et, seulement pour les amuser pendant le temps d'attente, Sasuke s'approcha pour toucher le corps de son passager. Naruto, les bras en croix et les jambes écartées, regardait le brun, très près de lui, en train de l'examiner. Il commença par le haut, ses avant bras, épaules, torse qui le fit tiquer puis le dos.

\- J'aime les hommes avec un peu plus de poigne, murmura-t-il à l'agent.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers les azurs provocateurs. Ce mec le provoquait clairement et sans honte devant tout le monde. Ça l'excitait. Naruto passa discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres et lui en profita pour agripper son fessier sauvagement avant de le relâcher tout aussi vite. Ils n'étaient pas seuls après tout. L'action décrocha quand même un faible ronronnement à son vis-à-vis. Sasuke se baissa pour continuer, les chevilles, mollets, cuisses puis il se releva et pressa franchement sa main sur l'entrejambe, cachant le geste de son corps.

\- Ça vous a plut ? le provoqua Naruto.

\- Pas autant qu'à vous, apparemment, répondit-il en voyant la petite bosse dans le pantalon de costume. Aller la veste.

Naruto regarda son sexe, ferma les yeux et expira, faisant disparaître son érection naissante. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son contrôle et de se demander si au lit, il savait autant se retenir. Il réitéra sa demande et Naruto fit glisser lentement le vêtement sur ses épaules musclées puis l'agent vérifia une seconde fois, mais le torse continua de sonner.

\- Aller la chemise.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire ça ici ? Devant tout le monde ? demanda le blond.

\- Pudique ?

\- Non, je dis ça pour vous, je n'aimerais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Tout en parlant, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise puis, comme sa veste, il la fit glisser sur sa peau, la coinçant dans le creux de ses bras.

\- Pas mal le tatouage, lança une jeune qui passait le contrôle de sécurité.

Naruto la remercia d'un clin d'œil puis reporta sans attention sur l'agent de sécurité qui retraçait des yeux son tatouage circulaire sur son ventre puis qui, inconsciemment, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en remarquant un piercing sur son téton droit.

\- Vous voulez voir les autres ? demanda vicieusement Naruto en déboutonnant le premier bouton de son pantalon.

\- Ce que je veux c'est que vous restiez à votre place, changea de ton l'agent.

\- Et si je préférais que ce soit vous qui me remettiez à ma place…

\- Ça suffit, trancha Sasuke. Rhabillez-vous et suivez-moi au poste.

Naruto obéit et remit ses vêtements avant de suivre docilement l'agent de sécurité, sans oublier la boîte de capote, sous les regards mi-choqués, mi-amusés des personnes présentes.

* * *

Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui après avoir réussi à envoyer un de ses collègues à sa place aux portiques. Naruto détailla la petite pièce remplie de caméra, seules deux chaises habillaient la salle et un tableau de bord qui contrôlait les vidéos et appels au micro.

Le brun lui fit un signe de tête que Naruto comprit. Ce dernier retira à nouveau sa veste de costume et sa chemise qu'il posa sur la table de contrôle. Il laissa Sasuke s'avancer et tourner autour de lui, son détecteur de métaux portatif à la main. L'objet froid toucha son ventre puis remonta jusqu'à son téton qui le fit sonner. L'homme se déplaça dans son dos et le détecteur glissa des omoplates jusqu'aux fesses, suivant sa raie pour finir entre ses jambes qui obligea Naruto à les écarter et un son régulier résonna encore. Tout ce manège l'excitait.

\- Et si nous arrêtions ce petit jeu ? Nous savons très bien comment ça va se finir…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps alors plus tôt on commencera-

\- Et comment ça va se finir ? le coupa Sasuke en appuyant plus fortement entre ses jambes.

Le brun se repositionna devant lui, et se mit à triturer le piercing du téton en attendant la réponse. Pour la seconde fois, Sasuke entendit de doux ronronnements qui éveillaient ses sens.

\- Moi, vous plaquant contre ce mur, commença Naruto en montrant du menton le mur derrière Sasuke. Et vous, me suppliant de vous démonter contre.

\- Vous aboyez mais vous ne mordez pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien, je suis un renard. J'attends juste le bon moment, je suis rusé.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, ricana l'agent.

Naruto l'était car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Taquinant un inconnu qui répondait à ses avances et ça se finissait toujours de la même façon… Il ne les revoyait jamais, aucun intérêt, les personnes pensaient comme lui généralement, il s'agissait juste de répondre à un fantasme, de tromper la personne qui partageait sa vie ou mettre un peu de piment dedans. Lui, c'était la première et dernière option. Il était un homme libre comme l'air, n'ayant pas encore trouvé la personne qui l'attacherait avec les chaînes de l'amour et comptait en profiter au maximum comme c'était prévu avec sa semaine à Ibiza et sa bande de pote qui l'attendait sur place.

\- Faites-moi voir ce que vous cachez là ? ordonna Sasuke en caressant son membre durcit par l'excitation.

Naruto déboutonna son pantalon lentement, faisant monter la température. Il le laissa tomber à ses pieds et libéra son membre de son caleçon. Il se durcit au maximum sous les onyx. Il aimait ça être au centre de l'attention, être conscient qu'on le désirait et il adorait en jouer.

Ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait, Sasuke repassa l'objet froid, qui fit frissonner son captif, entre les jambes musclées. Un son retentit et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant que s'il voulait voir, il devait demander et Naruto ne semblait attendre que ça. Le brun fit un pas en arrière.

\- Vous allez partir sans savoir ce que je cache ? Ce n'est pas très professionnel, sourit le blond en lui rattrapant le bras.

\- Je ne supplie jamais, assura-t-il

Arborant un rictus confiant, Naruto tira sur le bras de l'agent de sécurité et fondit, sans demander la permission, sur les lèvres fines. Sasuke ne vit pas l'intérêt de faire la sainte ni touche et ouvrit sans tarder la bouche pour accueillir la langue dévoreuse. Il ne retint pas son gémissement quand il sentit un petit pique sur le fond de la langue de son vis-à-vis. Merde combien de piercing avait ce mec ? Une question dont il savait qu'il allait connaître la réponse.

Naruto attrapa ses cheveux et le mit à terre, face à son sexe. Le désir du brun monta d'un cran en voyant le frein sous le gland.

\- Suce-moi.

Sans réfléchir, il engloutit le membre dans sa bouche et partit taquiner les bourses. La présence de la barre de fer ne le gêna pas bien au contraire, l'envie de la sentir en lui, l'écartant plus que la normale, l'excita. Une main sur la sienne l'obligea à aller plus loin, sous les testicules et il sentit du bout des doigts un autre piercing, une guiche. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, il n'en avait pas mais savait ce que c'était.

Son frère Itachi lui en avait souvent fait l'éloge car Yahiko, son beau-frère, en avait, certes beaucoup plus, mais le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bon qu'avec cet homme d'après son aîné.

\- …Meilleur qu'une pute, entendit-il.

Il s'insulta mentalement de se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Jamais personne n'avait osé le dirty talk avec lui, mais ça l'excitait au plus au point, pire que ça, il en redemandait.

Naruto l'arrêta dans sa fellation puis le remonta jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il défit rapidement l'uniforme et le poussa sans ménagement sur l'une des chaises avant de lui lancer :

\- Écarte les jambes et laisse-moi te dévorer.

Sasuke ouvrit outrageusement les cuisses et Naruto plongea entre. Ce dernier comptait tirer son coup et partir comme il le faisait la plus part du temps, mais son agent de sécurité s'était bien occupé de lui et il estimait devoir le remercier comme il se doit.

Sasuke tendit la main vers les boutons de contrôle et changea une des caméras pour avoir celle donnant directement sur l'entrée de la petite salle. Il sourit en voyant une certaine personne monter la garde, mais il ne put s'y attarder car une main l'obligea à tourner la tête. Il tomba dans les azurs et sur la bouche charnue d'où son sexe apparaissait et disparaissait. Merde, ce mec allait le tuer d'excitation. Il sentit deux doigts caresser son anus et se détendit aussitôt, se laissant aller contre le dossier. Il eut à peine le temps de profiter du préliminaire que Naruto, tirant sur sa chemise qu'il avait toujours sur lui, le retourna sur le tableau de contrôle. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit son amant prendre une capote et l'enfiler avant de présenter son sexe à son entrée.

\- Je vais te faire gémir jusqu'à que tu n'en puisses plus.

\- J'aime les hommes d'action p- Aaah

Une main sur sa bouche l'empêcha de crier davantage, Naruto l'avait pénétré d'un coup sec. Il avait bien sentit, malgré le bout de plastique, le piercing passer sa barrière anale et s'en délectait à chaque coup de reins qui lui coupait le souffle.

\- Aussi serré qu'un puceau ! gémit le blond. Tu me sens bien, là…

\- Pas assez, hoqueta-t-il quand la main sur la bouche le libéra.

Naruto se retira et se rengaina dans la foulée qui le fit plier complètement. Sasuke avait l'impression de perdre pied, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec cet inconnu qui le pilonnait sans ménagement. Il posa sa main sur celle griffant sa hanche et s'y accrocha. Sa bouche s'ouvrant encore et encore pour laisser son plaisir s'exprimer.

 _« Dernier appel pour le vol 450 en direction d'Ibiza… »_

Sasuke entendit Naruto jurer derrière lui. Ce dernier lui agrippa les cheveux qu'il tira pour l'obliger à tourner la tête.

\- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai plus le temps, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de lui ravager la bouche.

Ça tombait bien, Sasuke non plus n'avait plus le temps. Il se retenait de ne pas éjaculer depuis le début. Il se laissa transporter par la bouche et le sexe le comblant ainsi que la main pompant son propre membre.

* * *

Naruto sortit de la petite pièce, refermant derrière lui. Il réajusta sa veste et se retint de sursauter en voyant l'agent de tout à l'heure avec Sasuke, près de la porte. Il passa devant lui avant de s'arrêter et revenir sur ses pas pour lui tendre une carte de visite avec la date et l'heure de son retour de voyage. Juste au cas où. Le trop peu de temps passer avec cet homme l'avait frustré, il n'avait pas donné tout ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait faire mieux.

 _ **XxX**_  
 _ **Une semaine plus tard….**_  
 _ **XxX**_

\- Bon retour Monsieur, salua une hôtesse, sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir de l'appareil. Il suivit la foule et avança dans l'aéroport, cherchant inconsciemment une personne des yeux. Au fur et à mesure de son avancement, son visage se durcit et il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie. Il jura entre ses dents quand il sonna aux portiques de retour et vit un agent de sécurité se diriger vers lui.

\- Monsieur, voulez-vous…

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? s'exaspéra-t-il en reconnaissant l'agent qui était avec Sasuke la semaine dernière. Vous savez très bien ce qui me fait sonner.

\- C'est la procédure.

Mais Naruto n'en avait rien à foutre de la procédure, il était de mauvaise humeur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et ne se sentait pas prêt à répondre gentiment. Il refusa la fouille au corps, mais l'autre ne se laissa pas faire et lui demanda de le suivre.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour, dit-il en s'apercevant que l'autre l'amenait dans la même petite salle que la dernière fois. Cherche pas, avec toi ça ne se lèvera pas.

\- Mais peut-être qu'avec lui si, ricana l'homme en le bousculant à l'intérieur de la pièce. 10 minutes, pas plus petit frère, après je dois échanger avec Kisame.

Sasuke remercia son frère qui referma la porte derrière lui, avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto qui le bouffait des yeux. Apparemment, il semblait de meilleure humeur qu'à son entrée. Il se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de lui et s'en attendre, il caressa l'entrejambe du blond, s'attardant sur la guiche entre les cuisses fermes puis partit s'appuyer contre le mur. Il défit sensuellement son pantalon avant de se retourner, montrant ses fesses à son passager préféré.

\- Baise-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Il sentit un corps le plaquer durement contre la surface froide et le gland imposant titiller son anus.

\- J'ai attendu de te reprendre toute la semaine…susurra-t-il à son oreille. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Démonte-moi contre ce mur.

\- Oh putain oui ! Avec plaisir !

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _(NDC : Il me semblait justement que ce n'était pas ton genre de finir un lemon aussi précipitamment haha xD Ton OS va être très apprécier pour le NaruSasu day ) J'adore ton style et je suis reconnaissante que tu partages tes écris avec nous !)_

 _Merci pour toutes vos propositions que je garde précieusement en tête même si je ne les utilise pas toutes et même si je me suis déjà justifiée auprès des identifiés, je vais le faire auprès des Guest._

 _Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé un M-preg ou une histoire avec des attributs animal alors en toute honnêteté, je ne pense pas réussir à faire une histoire même courte sur ces deux thèmes, premièrement parce qu'ils suggèrent d'être dans l'univers ninja ou supernaturel et pour le moment, je ne me sens pas d'écrire sur ces genres. Le monde ninja, je l'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi sur mon profil et l'autre, je suis en train de lire Instinct Animal de Kage Hane et je ne suis pas encore assez à l'aise sur le sujet pour réussir à faire une histoire bien à moi, je sais d'avance que je risque de trop m'inspirer et pas question ! Même sentiment pour un Sasuke qui aide Naruto à l'école car je lis Blessing d'Hatsukoi00. Je ne dis pas que je n'en ferais jamais mais je dois d'abord me laisser du temps et mon esprit travailler dessus, des fois ça vient sans prévenir. Il est évident que si je les site, c'est que je vous recommande de lire leur histoire ^^_

 _Sinon, j'espère que ce court OS vous aura plut et rdv au prochain ) Ah petite précision, je n'ai jamais pris l'avion de ma vie, du moins pas encore alors si il y a des incohérences, je m'en excuse… Pour les mots salaces, ce n'est pas mon truc d'habitude et j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour que notre cher blond sonne aux portiques d'où l'influence d'Haganemaru ._

 _(NDC : En effet, Naruto a pratiquement tout le temps des piercings dans ces fics hihi, mais je trouve ton utilisation du style plutôt adéquat dans le contexte de ta fic)_

 _PS : Pour ceux qui pense que le dirty talk sont des paroles plus crues, je vous invite à vous renseigner, il a plusieurs niveau de dirty talk et ce niveau là était plus maniable pour moi ( pour ma part c'est plus excitant que les mots super crues alors dsl pour ceux et celles qui préféraient un niveau plus fort )_

 _(NDC : Ce n'est en effet pas vraiment ton style et je crois que tes fidèles lecteurs vont penser que le niveau est suffisant pour ce OS ) )_

 _Bisous bisous_


End file.
